Some wireless communication technologies, for example, according to an IEEE 802.11 Specification may provide various techniques, for example, Multi-In-Multi-Out (MIMO), beamforming, spatial frequency reuse, and the like, which may be configured to allow one or more advantages, e.g., increased throughput, and/or spectrally efficient wireless connectivity.